Dream of Shadows
by Sweet Dream-chan
Summary: Elise, une prodige des arts, est engagée dans la troupe de Mozart l'Opéra Rock. La jeune femme devient vite un élément important dans le cœur des artistes, son talent est révélé aux yeux du monde à travers son alchimie avec l'interprète de Salieri. D'un battement de cils s'échappent divers sentiments, alors que son avenir est incertain.
1. Le Jeu de Rôle

**BONJOUUUUUUUUR ! Vous allez déjà me prendre pour une tarée, si ce n'est pas déjà fait, mais j'ai l'excuse que je suis super heureuse et que c'est la fin des vacances... Bouhouhou.**

 **Hum. Je voulais donc dire que c'est avec joie et... Et honte, je dois l'avouer, j'ai honte de faire ce genre de fictions, que je vous présente ma fiction sur Mozart l'Opéra Rock !Une merveilleuse, que dis-je ? Fabuleuse, EXTRAORDINAIRE comédie musicale. J'aime les comédie musicale, mais j'aime les comédies musicales, j'adore les comédies musicales. Vous avez compris. Bien que je parais folle, ma fiction est normale, je vous rassuuure !**

 **Rating: T.**

 **Prochain chapitre: Aaah... Logiquement au mois de décembre.**

 **Personnages:Toute la troupe de MOR, avec deux OC, personnages que j'ai créées.**

 **Résumé du chapitre: Élise et Camille sont de passage pour un voyage à Paris. Élise est entrainée dans un étrange jeu de rôle par sa meilleure amie, accompagnée de chant, danse et rencontre...**

* * *

Les membres crispés, Camille s'efforce de sourire. C'est une très mauvaise actrice. Elle est stressée, il suffit de lui prêter un peu d'attention pour le voir ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ! Nous sommes à Paris, Paris ! L'une des villes européennes les plus rêvées ! J'avais pu convaincre mes parents qu'à 19 ans, je pouvais passer un moment à Paris, avec une amie. C'est le bonheur, on est libre, ensemble, et on a économisé assez pour faire des folies ! J'hésite encore à lui demander ce qui ne va pas. Je me lance, ça m'agace de la voir dans cet état !

\- Camille. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
\- Comment ça mais tout va très bien ?  
Son sourire se renfrogne quand elle voit ma tête parfaitement indécise.

\- Je... Je suis stressée.  
\- Pourquoi ? C'est notre rêve ! Ça fait 11 ans que l'on prépare ça !  
\- Oui... Mais c'est ce jeu de rôle... J'aurais pas dû nous inscrire, ça me fait flipper...  
\- On est pas obligées d'y aller, je peux sonner et dire qu'on a de la fièvre...  
\- Non ! Non je veux y aller ! Ca me fait juste peur !  
\- Allez mauviette !  
\- Arrête ! Puis, tu te souviens de ce que tu dois faire hein ?  
\- Oui, je viens passer un casting pour une comédie musicale et toi tu es mon assistante qui est en fait ma sœur.  
\- Hein ! Mais-mais comment tu sais ?  
\- Tu l'as noté sur une feuille de bloc. Je l'ai lue quand j'ai jeté la poubelle. Je te signale que si tu ne veux pas que je sois au courant de quelque chose, vu qu'on est colocs, maintenant il va falloir le cacher ! Et mieux que le cadeau violet que tu as mis dans ton sac à main.  
\- Quoi ? De quoi tu parles...  
\- Camille ?  
\- Bon d'accord ! Mais c'est pas pour toi de toute façon ! C'est...  
\- Pour ?  
\- C'est pour ma sœur. Je l'ai découverte il y deux mois. Et aujourd'hui est un jour important pour elle, elle va peut être réaliser le rêve de sa vie alors... Voilà.  
\- Waw... Pourquoi tu m'as pas dit que t'avais une sœur ? J'y crois pas ! Tu me la présenteras ? Elle doit être géniale ! Et magnifique ! Tu es magnifique !  
\- Ah ah... Oui elle l'est.

Elle pousse la porte du bâtiment, c'est du sérieux comme truc... A partir de maintenant je ne suis plus Élise Montreuil mais Elizabeth Dauvecy. C'est le nom de famille de Camille, j'ai bien rigolé en tombant dessus. Enfin... Je m'installe sur un canapé, attendant que Camille reviennent avec les papiers. C'est vrai que je suis nerveuse, car même si ce n'est qu'un jeu de rôle, je devrai chanter, danser, jouer en public. Il faut simplement me dire que ce n'est pas moi. Ça ira. Personne ne saura quels sont mes réels sentiments car je suis une autre fille. Ce serait bête de foirer, alors qu'on s'est entraînées !  
\- Numéro 2308. On a plus qu'à attendre. Hein Élisabeth ?  
\- Oh... Oui.  
\- C'est à cause de tes émotions hein ? Ça ira. Je serai à côté de toi !  
\- Oui !  
\- J'ai réussi à nous trouver un endroit où il n'y a personne, pour qu'on puisse répéter. Tu chantes et je danse ! Ne t'épuise pas, tu connais bien la choré.  
\- Ce serait idiot que je ne la sache pas, alors que je l'ai créée !  
\- Allez viens !

Je lui souris, nous passons dans un petit couloir, pour déboucher dans une grande pièce, étonnamment vide ! Chanter. Ça va aller, je suis au point, du moins je ne suis pas ridicule.

\- Allez !  
\- Oui ! Dis-je surexcitée.

Je tremble de peur à l'idée de changer mais cela me procure un bonheur inégalable. Je souffle, la première note franchit mes lèvres, la seconde, et encore celle d'après. J'entame le refrain, je souris à pleine dent à Camille, répétant exactement la chorégraphie. J'ai des papillons dans le ventre, la chanson touche à sa fin.

\- T'étais géniale ! Je suis impressionnée ! S'exclame une voix inconnue.

Je me retourne, quatre personnes étaient entrée pendant mon chant. Je la remercie, gênée.

\- Il faut qu'on se mette en tenue, Lizzy !  
\- Oui !

J'ai toujours adoré nos costumes, je les avais faites moi-même, des tenues de garçons, inspirée par le monde gothique et l'aristocratie victorienne. Une fois changée, je commence à maquiller mon amie, la laisse porter ses lentilles, blanche d'un côté et noire de l'autre. Avec ses faux-cils, sa perruque, elle est magnifique. Je pose mes lentilles bleu-argentées, enfile mes cheveux noir factices.

\- Vous êtes incroyables ! J'ai peur de passer maintenant... Dit la fille qui m'a complimentée tout à l'heure.  
\- Merci ! Mais non, je suis sûre que vous êtes très bien ! Camille, on peut le refaire une fois ? Sinon je vais mourir de stress.  
\- Hai ! A vos ordres !  
\- S'il vous plait, nous devons fermer la salle. Intervient un employé.

Nous quittons donc à contre cœur notre pièce de répétition. Le faire dans le hall ? Non... Je ne peux pas... Si. C'est un bon défi n'est-ce pas?

\- Debout Camille ! Je veux chanter quelque chose. Ça te dirait de refaire Kirie ?  
\- Tu plaisantes ! J'adore quand tu la chantes, j'adore vraiment danser sur toi ! Enfin tu m'as comprise !  
\- Oui ! Alors c'est parti.

Je ferme les yeux, pour me couper du monde. Kirie Toroimen No Shirabe*, une chanson mystique, qui correspond parfaitement à notre costume. Camille l'adore, j'aime la chanter, mais elle me demande beaucoup de sentiments. Je commence dans les tons les plus grave que je puisse donner. Tout suit de lui-même.

\- Kirie Toroimen hedatareta ai ga ! Hitami o kakaete zekkyousuru !*

Ce refrain... Mon cœur bat la chamade.

\- Akaku... Akaku !

La dernière note est prolongée jusqu'à l'essoufflement. La douleur, le reproche m'envahit, rendant ce dernier mot magnifique. On dirait que la chanson est finie, bien trop tôt à mon goût. Les gens, ils applaudissent tous, émerveillés ? Des cris se font entendre dans toute la salle, je suis complètement paralysée. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? J'ai chanté... J'ai chanté...

\- Lizzy ? Tu es incroyable.  
\- Vous êtes extraordinaires les filles! Vous dégagez une telle ambiance, c'est incroyable ! C'était... Je ne peux pas décrire !  
\- Vous êtes vraiment des amateurs ? Je veux dire... C'est...  
\- Oui, je ne me trouve pas très douée, en plus je n'aime pas chanter en public d'habitude...  
\- 2308 ! C'est votre tour !  
\- Oh mon dieu. Ai-je lâché.  
\- Bonne chance, j'espère que vous serez prises ! Ne stresse pas.

J'offre un sourire crispé à la jeune femme, suis Camille.  
J'avais choisi de prendre une chanson d'un Disney une j'avais toujours adoré: Mulan. Bien que mon choix soit étrange, j'ai pris "Comme Un Homme". Je voulais la modeler à ma manière et j'ai réussi.  
J'aperçois le jury dans la salle de spectacle, avec une vingtaine de personne derrières eux. Il y a même le casting de la nouvelle comédie musicale... Mozart l'Opera Rock, c'est ça. Je me demande ce qu'ils font là...  
Pas de stress. Du courage, Élise. Je suis la meilleure, Camille est à mes côtés.  
La mélodie commence. Je me mets en position, baisse la tête. Commence à compter, 5,6,7,8.

\- Attaquons l'exercice, pour défaire les Huns !

Mes gestes sont guidés par mon chant, mon regard glace toute personne nous regardant. Un pas, un second encore.

\- Nous sommes plus violent que le court du torrent ! Nous sommes plus puissant que les ouragans !

Ma voix se libérait totalement, j'étais à mon apogée. Ce moment où j'oublie tout, la musique, la danse, l'interprétation.

\- Soit plus violent que le court du torrent ! Soit plus puissant que les ouragans ! Soit plus ardent que le feu des volcans ! Secret comme les nuits de lune de l'orient !

Je m'arrête, à genoux, paupières fermées. Je reprends légèrement mon souffle, le monde revient bientôt à moi. J'ai à peine le temps de me relever que Camille me saute dans les bras. Elle finit par s'écarter, nous attendons le verdict du jury. Ils ont tous applaudis avec beaucoup de motivation mais ça ne signifie rien.

\- Mademoiselle, vous êtes trop qualifiée... C'est... Bien entendu vous êtes prise ! Mais... Mais... Bienvenue dans la troupe de Mozart !  
\- Quoi ! Me suis-je étouffée.  
\- Élise ! Crie Camille, fonçant m'enlacer en pleurant.

Je ne comprends rien. C'est juste un jeu de rôle... Oui...

\- C'était un mensonge tout ce que je t'ai dit ! C'est la réalité ! Pas de Jeu ou je ne sais quoi !  
\- Je... Je... Pourquoi ? Pourquoi t'as fait ça sans m'en parler ! Tu n'as pas le droit de décider de ma vie ou mon avenir ! Je dois... Je dois faire mes études de droit ! Je dois devenir avocate, Camille ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris !  
\- C'est ton rêve ! Tais toi ! Tu ne me diras pas le contraire, je te connais. Tu n'aurais jamais accepté d'être ici si je te l'avais dit ! Tu es trop douée pour faire des études que tu n'aimes pas !  
\- Camille... Je vais te tuer ! Mais pas maintenant. Crois moi tu vas me le payer. Et très cher. Très... Cher...  
\- Oh je crois que je suis dans la merde...  
-Hum. Excusez-nous. Dis-je en souriant poliment aux spectateurs.  
\- Ce n'est pas grave... Mademoiselle, rendez-vous ici, demain huit heure. Je vais vous donner une copie du contrat, vous le signerez demain. Bonne fin de journée.  
\- Merci...

* * *

 **Voilà l'introduction terminée ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? La suite que je vous ai concoctée est juste, drôle et mignonne. J'espère que quelques uns liront ma fiction !=D  
**

 **Vous pouvez me laisser un message grâce à une review, c'est totalement gratuit, vous n'avez pas besoin de vous inscrire et ça me booste pour écrire la suite.**

 **Vous pouvez également suivre ma fiction pour ne rater aucune sortie, et si vous avez vraiment adoré, la mettre en favori !**

 **N'hésitez pas à la partager, ça me ferais énormément plaisir !**


	2. La Foire

**Helloooooooo ! c'est avec honneur, grande joie, et... Et tout ce que vous voulez, ô lecteurs inexistants, que je vous présente la suite de ma fic'.**

 **Je tiens à repréciser que cette fic n'est clairement pas sérieuse, elle est légère, mignonne, rien que pour me sortir de mes lourds écrits !**

 **Alors voilà, si jamais un lecteur vient encore sur ce fandom, qu'il lit ces ligne, j'implore le ciel pour qu'il daigne m'écrire une review !^^**

 **...Dream**

\- Camille... Tu aurais dû m'en parler...  
\- Oui tu me l'as déjà dit une trentaine de fois !  
\- Et notre projet hein ?  
\- Mais ça c'est pas important ! Tu as la possibilité d'avoir une carrière, Élise. Nos petites vidéos ne sont pas importantes.  
\- Mais j'aime faire ça avec toi ! Puis ça peut te permettre de danser ! De faire aussi ce que tu souhaites !  
\- Je vais entrer dans une école.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Tu as bien entendu.  
\- Mais c'est super ! T'aurais dû m'en parler ! Aussi !  
\- Oui... On ne se perdra pas de vue hein ?  
\- Promis.  
\- Promis. Bon. On fait quoi maintenant ? Je propose un sandwich-boutiques puis un restaurant. Après on improvise !  
\- C'est parti... Ai- je rigolé.  
\- Je prends un maxi jambon fromage fondu !  
\- Comme d'habitude... Je prend juste un jambon.

Mon amie revient avec la nourriture, alors que je viens de relever la tête de mon téléphone. Paris, la ville où l'on trouve des boutiques différentes, des vraies mines d'or. Je me suis jurée d'aller chez Baby. Une marque japonaise en Europe c'est juste trop génial. Les emplettes se font petit à petit, dans les rires et les rabais. On s'en sort bien. Nous nous changeons dans des cabines, partons pour un des restaurants chics parisiens. Camille a opté pour une robe longue en dentelle blanche, avec un corset brodé de rose de la même couleur. Ma tenue est comparable à la sienne, sauf que je suis en noir. Les parfaits contraires, c'est amusant.  
Nous pénétrons dans l'enseigne, on nous amène dans une autre pièce, où nous nous installons dans le fond. Soudain, mon regard croise celui d'un homme, c'est la troupe de Mozart ! J'y crois pas ! Rester discrète. Mais il n'y a que nous dans cette salle!

\- Élise ? T'es morte ?  
\- Quoi ? Mais non !  
\- Bah tant mieux. Faut que je te parle de Geoffrey.  
\- Geoffrey ! Mais tu veux dire...  
\- Oui. Celui-là.  
\- Mais c'est le type le plus prétentieux du monde ! Bon. D'accord il est affreusement beau. Mais non !  
\- D'abord c'est lui qui m'a abordée. Puis c'est lui qui me demande pour sortir avec lui. On ne dirait pas, mais il est très timide. Je crois que je vais bientôt dire adieu au célibat. Puis... Il me plait bien.  
\- Je vois. J'en reviens pas d'avoir acheté les deux jsk de Baby ! Il m'a coûté cher ton cadeau de Noël !  
\- Oh ça va ! Puis pour la prochaine vidéo on en aura besoin. Et toi je t'ai payé tes Démonia adorées !  
\- Elles sont juste trop belles ! Je voudrais te signaler qu'elles coûtent le tire de ta jsk !

La soirée passe petit à petit, déviant sur tous les sujets, j'aime ces moments.

\- N'empêche. On a de plus en plus de vues sur les vidéos ! Nos covers sont plutôt bien, il faut l'avouer.  
\- Oui... Qu'on parle de ça, je ne sais pas quel univers emprunter pour la chanson... Sauvage, triste ou dollesque. Il faut que je fasse les tenues, la choré, puis je dois réfléchir aux endroits. Bien que j'ai déjà mon idée pour ça.  
\- Dollesque ?  
\- Doll, poupée.  
\- Oh je vois ! Tu connais la chanson par cœur ?  
\- Bien entendu !  
\- Tu me fais une démo ?  
\- Ici ? T'es dingue ?  
\- Je sais où. Termine ta glace tu veux ?  
\- Tu me fais peur...

Que va-t-elle encore me sortir ? Enfin. Je ne peux rien lui refuser, elle est tellement heureuse dans ces cas. Nous sortons dans la rue, la nuit est déjà tombée. Nous nous arrêtons dans un tournant.

\- Vas-y.  
\- Quoi ? Mais on est en rue ! Je...  
\- Allez ! Pour moi !  
\- Tu m'agaces ! Je fais juste le refrain !  
\- Moi aussi je t'aime fort !

Je souffle, me concentre seulement sur Camille, baisse la tête.

\- Hurlant en silence  
Son propre chant de misère  
Un monstre est prisonnier de son cauchemar  
Il est un tyran cherchant un peu d'air  
Pourquoi l'a-t-elle laissée sans un regard ?  
Lui-même est condamné à chanter pour nous  
Il ne peut nous voir  
Se moquent de tout  
En le voyant si faible nous crions en cœur  
Allez debout monstre sans valeurs !

\- Whaaa ! T'as encore choisi un truc bien ! Et tu es trop douée.  
\- Arrête...  
\- Non c'est vrai.

Je me retourne, un jeune homme venait de prononcer cette phrase. C'est pas vrai ils nous suivent ou quoi ? Pas eux ! Mais c'est trop humiliant là ! Non ! Je vais mourrir ! Je pince le bras de Camille, à moitié inconsciente.

\- Aie ! Mais t'es folle ?  
\- Oh... Pardon je suis désolée ! Je... Suis affreusement gênée.  
\- Ah bon ?

Je hurle, surprise par le type derrière moi. Mon cœur se remet doucement à battre normalement, ils se sont passés le mot. Je ne vois pas d'autre solution.

\- Mais vous êtes complètement fou ? J'ai failli faire une crise cardiaque ! Ai-je dit.  
\- Mais j'étais juste derrière !  
\- Exactement ! Généralement on se racle la gorge, on tousse, vous savez...  
\- Ah...  
\- Il faut l'excuser, il n'est pas d'ici.

Le jeune homme en question fait un sourire gêné avant de s'intéresser à mon amie. Je détourne le regard, amusée de la situation.

\- Autant se présenter non ? On s'est déjà assez croisés.  
\- En effet. Je m'appelle Élise. Et elle c'est Camille.  
\- Florent.  
\- Appelez-moi Mickey.  
\- Oh Mickey c'est trop cute ! S'exclame Camille d'une voix aiguë.  
\- D'accord... Écoute je ne crois pas que ce soit le moment pour tes crises "kawaii desu ne". Je vais en plus passer pour une folle en te disant ça car ils ne comprennent rien. Alors, ma Camille, reste calme. Ai-je dis d'une voix mielleuse.  
\- Heu... Tu es vraiment effrayante.  
\- Merci. Au fait, vous ne vous êtes pas tous présentés. Honneur aux dames ?  
\- Maeva ! Rigole une jeune fille aux cheveux bouclés.  
\- Je suis Claire, ravie.  
\- Mélissa, est-ce qu'on peut se tutoyer ? Entre filles... J'adore ta robe ! Elle est magnifique ! C'est toi qui choisi ces tenues ? Tu as un style incroyable ! Vraiment j'adorerais parler mode avec toi !  
\- Si tu veux... Merci. Ai-je souri.  
\- Et moi on s'en fiche ?  
\- Oui ! On ne parle pas aux vieux ! Réplique Maeva.  
\- Mais enfin !  
\- Merci Élise, voilà quelqu'un qui a de la considération pour moi. Étant donné que tout le monde m'appelle Solal, je vous prie de faire la même chose.  
\- Avec plaisir. Camille, tu es bien silencieuse...

Je me retourne, la voyant chipoter à la veste de Mickey, elle est incroyable ! Fricoter avec un type qu'elle vient de rencontrer ! Lui non plus n'a pas l'air gêné. Je soupire, fais comme si je n'avais rien vu, mon regard se pose vers Florent, qui semble assez désespéré.

\- Elle est toujours comme ça. Ai-je expliqué.  
\- Il faut dire que Mikelangelo est... Voilà.  
\- On se verra au mariage ?  
\- Sans aucun doute a-t-il plaisanté.  
\- Vous avez quelque chose de prévu toute les deux ? Demande Mélissa.  
\- Et bien...  
\- On va à la foire ! Lâche mon amie sans demander quelconque avis.  
\- En avant ! S'écrie Mickey.  
\- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. Suis-je intervenue.  
\- Oui, c'est vrai, nous ne nous connaissons pas.  
\- On fera connaissance !  
\- Bon... Mais elle est où ta foire, hein ? Parce que je ne vois rien. Et je te signale qu'il n'y a plus de transport à cette heure, mademoiselle sans-gêne !  
\- Aucun problème ! S'incruste le grand ami de Camille. Solal, tu nous reprends moi et Camille. Puis Claire n'a qu'à reprendre les filles, puis vu que sa voiture est petite, Élise va avec Florent ! On y va !

Bientôt tout le monde était parti, je me retrouve donc avec Florent, ébahie.

\- Heu... Ça ne vous dérange pas, vous êtes sûr ? Je suis désolée...  
\- Non aucun problème ! Venez...

Je le suis entre les rues, pour arriver enfin à sa voiture. Nous ne disons rien, un silence lourd s'installe. Je dégluti, cherchant quelque chose à dire.

\- C'est bizarre, non ?Dit-il.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Vous êtes en voiture avec un homme que vous ne connaissez ni d'Eve ni d'Adam.  
\- Oui... Enfin je ne serais pas montée si je ne pensais pas que vous êtes quelqu'un de confiance. Enfin... Vous n'avez pas l'air d'un violeur psychopathe.  
\- C'est original ! Rit-il doucement.

Le son de sa voix est doux, j'apprécie lui parler. Pour certaines personnes, il est comme une star. Et je lui parle aussi simplement...

\- Oui... Le rouge vous va bien. Ai-je lâché de but en blanc. Oh... C'était bizarre ? Je voulais juste dire quelque chose de gentil...  
\- Merci. Ne soyez pas si gênée. Vous êtes de Paris ?  
\- Non ! Pas du tout... En fait je viens de Belgique. J'habite à Liège, et j'étais sensée partir étudier à Bruxelles...  
\- Que faites-vous ici alors ? C'est étonnant.  
\- En fait.. C'est un voyage que nous voulions faire depuis que nous somme enfants, avec Camille, venir à Paris, rien que nous deux. Mais me voilà... Engagée dans une troupe de comédie musicale... Je dois avouer ne toujours pas y croire.  
\- Ah je vois. Nous sommes arrivés. Je rêve ou Mickey porte votre amie dans ses bras !  
\- Quoi ! C'est pas vrai elle est impossible !

Je descend en vitesse de la voiture, me rue vers eux. Camille me fait un clin d'œil, stoppant nettement mon hélant. Si on me l'avait dit, je ne l'aurais pas cru. Je me dirige vers les filles, qui m'offrent un sourire amical. Nous marchons vers les attractions, le couple de fous (car il faut être réaliste, ils sont fous ces deux-là !) nous poussent dans des sortent de chaises suspendues qui tournent en hauteur.

\- Non Camille ! Je ne veux pas aller là-dedans ! T'es folle ! Et si ça casse ! Hein ? Oh ! T'es folle ! Ah ! Ca monte !  
\- Auriez-vous le vertige ? Me demande Solal.  
\- Non ! Mais c'est juste que nous sommes retenus par presque rien ! Et que vu la hauteur à laquelle nous sommes, si nous tombons, nous sommes soit morts soit des légumes !

Nous finissons par revenir au sol, enchaînons les manèges. La maison de verre était excellente. On s'est bien perdu ! Puis Florent et Claire se sont pris des cloisons ! Qu'est-ce qu'on a ri ! Nous nous dirigeons vers une maison de l'horreur, elle est vachement grande... Je ne suis pas du tout rassurée. On entre par groupe de deux. Mickey est forcément allé avec Camille... Mélissa à littéralement sauté sur Maeva, puis Claire a provoqué Solal. Me voilà, encore, seule avec Florent. Comment Camille a-t-elle pu me lâcher comme ça ? Elle sait très bien que je flippe comme une idiote !  
Je pénètre dans l'endroit sombre, la boule au ventre, presque collée contre Florent.

\- Oh mon dieu. Oh mon dieu. Oh mon dieu. Ai-je répété en boucle.  
\- Est-ce que vous auriez peur ?  
\- Non... Pas du tout... Ah !

Je hurle de toute ma voix, serre Florent dans mes bras, le cœur tambourinant. Un monstre ! Bordel ce costume est trop réaliste ! J'ai trop peur ! C'est ignoble ! Il fait sombre je en vois presque rien. J'entends mon partenaire rire, je m'écarte vivement de lui, sans un mot. Nous arrivons à des escaliers, je les monte prudemment, à l'affût de la moindre farce. Nous faisons quelques pas, rien ne se passe. Il y a quelque chose de bizarre. Mon dieu ! Je hurle, nous descendons à toute allure, je me rattrape à des espèces de barreaux. Je sursaute, des choses me touche ! Je ne vois que des yeux flippant ! Des trucs visqueux et poilu me touche ! J'ai peur ! Nous sommes enfermés dans une cage ! Oh non !

\- Me lâche pas ! Ai-je crié à Florent.

Je le serre fort contre moi, enfuis ma tête contre lui, je reste à trembler de peur comme ça durant quelques secondes, puis j'entends un déclic. Je relève la tête, de la lumière, enfin. Un couloir avec des robots qui bougent... Des sièges, on a pas le choix... Je m'assieds, absolument pas rassurée. On passe dans différentes scènes effrayante, tournant rapidement, je me retrouve face à un grand miroir, hurle à notre reflet. C'est enfin fini. Oh bon dieu... Je suis toujours cramponnée au bras de Florent, totalement amusé de la situation.

\- C'est pas drôle ! Me suis-je indignée.  
\- Oh si ! Tu t'es regardée ? Tu es morte de peur ! Au fait, suis-je confortable ?  
\- Quoi ! Oh... Oh ! Non ! Non pas du tout ! Je... Tu es plus dur que de la pierre ! Oh... Je veux dire vous... Oui.  
\- Tu peux me tutoyer.  
\- Oh ils sont mignons ! Et après c'est moi qui vais me marier, Élise ? Se moque Camille.  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Cadeau ! Les photos !

J'observe les images, rougissant à vue d'œil. Je me vois contre mon pauvre partenaire, mort de rire. Je boude dans mon coin, mais fini bien vite par éclater de rire. La soirée se termine un peu après, Camille et moi rentrons à l'hôtel, le cœur léger.


	3. Le Début de Carrière

**Helloooooooo ! c'est avec honneur, grande joie, et... Et tout ce que vous voulez, ô lecteurs inexistants, que je vous présente la suite de ma fic'.**

 **Je tiens à repréciser que cette fic n'est clairement pas sérieuse, elle est légère, mignonne, rien que pour me sortir de mes lourds écrits !**

 **Alors voilà, si jamais un lecteur vient encore sur ce fandom, qu'il lit ces ligne, j'implore le ciel pour qu'il daigne m'écrire une review !^^**

 **...Dream**

* * *

\- Je peux pas y aller ! Ai-je crié.  
\- Si !  
\- Non ! Je vais mourir !  
\- Mais non ! En plus tu vas revoir ton petit Florent ! Vous êtes tellement mignons !  
\- Ouais c'est ça ! Je te signale qu'il doit avoir trente ans. Et j'ai quel âge ? Dix-neuf à peine. D'ailleurs tu peux bien dire avec Mikelangelo ! Surtout que tu pourrais très bien te le taper. Il a quoi ? Vingt-six ?  
\- Rajoute une dizaine.  
\- Tu rigoles !  
\- Trente-cinq ans. Oui.  
\- Bah merde il les fait pas !  
\- D'ailleurs, je voudrais te signaler que ton Florent est plus jeune que lui. Il a vingt-sept ans.  
\- C'est quoi cette discussion d'âge ? Je vais être en retard ! À tantôt !

Je m'échappe de la chambre, file jusqu'au métro.

\- Élise ?  
\- Mickey ! Tiens...  
\- Comment vas-tu ? Et Camille ?  
\- Ca va merci. Elle aussi, elle est toujours aussi enthousiaste. Tu es bien remis d'hier ?  
\- Oui oui ! Tu viens ? On va te présenter ! Tu verras, tout le monde est super sympa !  
\- Oui...

Je suis le jeune homme, me remémorant son âge. Bordel, c'est pas possible. Il faudrait que j'arrête de penser à ce genre de choses futiles, ouais... Je soupire, essaye de tenir la cadence de Mikelangelo, qui marche beaucoup trop vite pour moi. Plein d'énergie, c'est clair que ça, ça le définit bien. Mais... Arrête de marcher si vite enfin ! Je dois presque courir pour te suivre !

\- Flo ! Regarde sur qui je suis tombé !  
\- Élise ! On a cru que tu ne viendrais pas... Je suis content que tu sois là.  
\- Je vous laisse, les jeunes mariés...  
\- Quoi ! Mais ne t'y mets pas non plus ! J'ai déjà assez avec Camille...  
\- J'adore cette fille ! S'exclame Mikelangelo en riant.

Je soupire, lève les yeux vers Florent, un peu gênée. Il me sourit amicalement, me tend la main.

\- Ta veste. Je vais la ranger dans les coulisses. Suis-moi je vais te montrer.  
\- Oh... Oui. Merci.

J'enlève ma veste, lui donne. Nous empruntons un couloir, il ouvre la troisième porte, accroche mon vêtement au porte-manteau.  
\- C'est ma loge, explique-t-il. Je suis un des personnages principal du spectacle alors j'ai droit à ma propre pièce... Du moins tant qu'on reste sur Paris.  
\- C'est génial ! J'ai hâte de te voir, les autres aussi, vous êtes des professionnels alors du coup... J'espère pouvoir apprendre à vos côtés. Je vais travailler dur !  
\- Je ne vois pas trop ce que l'on pourrait t'apprendre... Tu es très douée, tu sais.  
\- Peut être...  
\- Suis-moi. Donc, là tu as les toilettes, le miroir est géant, donc il y en a beaucoup qui vont se maquiller là. Donc... Ça va je ne marche pas trop vite ?  
\- Non ça va... Hé ! Ne te moque pas de moi ! C'est pas de ma faute si je suis petite ! Bah oui, la taille a un rapport avec ça, mes jambes sont plus courtes, donc forcément je marche moins vite ! Je t'en prie, tu as plus d'une tête en plus que moi !  
\- C'est vrai... Tu n'aurais pas un parent nain ?  
\- Quoi ! Bien sûr que non ! Enfin... Enfin... J'en sais rien. Je suis orpheline.  
\- Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas...  
\- C'est rien. Évite juste d'en parler aux autres, d'accord ?  
\- D'accord. Bon, il faut qu'on aille à la salle d'entraînement. J'espère que tu es prête, vu que tu arrives en cours de route, ça va aller rapidement.  
\- Pas de problèmes, la précipitation c'est mon truc.  
\- Vraiment ?  
\- Oui, pour Dream of Shadows je dois souvent apprendre ma choré en vitesse, arranger le montage et le chant le jour même. On a presque à chaque fois un problème...  
\- Dream of Shadows ?  
\- C'est notre chaîne, à Camille et moi. On fait comme des genres de clips sur une chanson que j'ai reprise.  
\- Donc tu as aussi un peu d'expérience !  
\- C'est pas grand chose...  
\- Je vais te présenter, ensuite il faudra que j'aille répéter le chant avec Miké.  
\- D'accord...

Nous nous dirigeons vers un groupe, occupés à discuter sur ce à quoi la "petite nouvelle" va ressembler.

\- Salut Florent !  
\- Alexandra, je te présente Élise.  
\- Salut ! Je suis Alex'. Dis moi, tu es sa petite sœur ?  
\- Quoi... Non. Ai-je fait, éberluée.  
\- Oh ! Je me disais bien que vous ne vous ressembliez pas ! Alors tu es sa copine ! Je savais qu'il en avait une !  
\- Mais non... Je suis la nouvelle...  
\- Hum. Essayez d'être... Corrects avec elle. Tu verras, Élise, ils sont un peu... Différents. Spéciaux. Heu...  
\- Ca va ? Je ne t'ennuie pas ? N'empêche, si vous vous mettez en couple, je vous soutiens ! Dis Alexandra d'un ton jovial.  
\- Oui... Termine Florent, un peu gêné. J'y vais.  
\- C'est nous qui sommes bizarres alors qu'il nous ramène une fille avec des couleurs vives...  
\- C'est un look des chanteurs de K-pop. Plus dans le genre RNB, Hip-hop. C'est clairement plus pratique que du Lolita pour bouger.  
\- Non je rêve ! Tu écoute de la K-Pop !? S'exclame la jeune femme en s'agrippant à mon bras.  
\- Oui. J'en chante aussi.  
\- Non j'y crois pas ! Vous avez vu, bande de nullards, je ne suis pas la seule !  
\- On a pas dit que tu étais la seule, on a dit qu'aucune fille canon n'écoutait ça.  
\- C'est pareil ! Vous avez la preuve vivant devant vous !  
\- D'accord... Au fait, Élise, je suis Corentin.  
\- Enchantée.  
\- Rosalie, et ma jumelle c'est Miranda.  
\- J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir une jumelle. Ou un sœur, tout simplement !  
\- Ah, parfois c'est compliqué mais... Je ne vois pas ce que nous serions l'une sans l'autre.

Je souris sincèrement aux gens, sentant quelque chose de bon en eux.  
Nous commençons l'entraînement de danse, qui ne demande personne d'autres que nous. Je tente de suivre les mouvements, parfois je dois m'arrêter et refaire le même pas plusieurs fois de suite car je ne le trouve pas parfait, ce qui a le don d'amuser Corentin et Alexandra. C'est d'ailleurs sans m'en rendre compte qu'arrive la pause de midi.

\- Élise ! Mickey m'a dit que tu étais arrivée au matin ! Je suis contente de te voir ! Tu veux te joindre à nous pour le dîner ?  
\- Maëva. Oui, avec plaisir.  
\- On se revoit dans trente minutes, la nouvelle !

J'acquiesce, déjà tirée par la jeune femme. Nous passons dans un couloir jusqu'au hall d'entrée. J'ai à peine le temps de bouger qu'une pomme rouge me saute dessus. J'examine de plus près la pomme qui me dépasse de quelques centimètres, il se trouve que c'est Camille. Avec la JSK que je lui ai offerte et avec ma chemise. Et mes chaussettes. Et mes chaussures. Et mes accessoires !

\- Camille ! Non mais ça va aller de te servir dans ma garde robe !  
\- Mais...  
\- Ne me dis pas que tu as aussi pris mon jupon !  
\- Et bien...  
\- Et bien quoi !  
\- Je l'ai pas pris !  
\- Laisse moi voir ça.  
\- Mais enfin... C'est gênant...  
\- Sorti de ta bouche, ce n'est pas crédible ! Montre moi ce jupon ! Arrête de courir ! Reviens ici ! Camille !  
\- Mais non ! Mais lâche moi ! Ah...  
\- C'est mon jupon ! Mais il m'a coûté une fortune ! Et tu en as plein ! Sérieusement ! Je t'ai déjà dis de...  
\- Ne pas l'approcher avec mes mains de tueur en série.  
\- Tu l'abîmes...  
\- Je finis pendue la tête en bas en dessous de l'Atomium. Au fait, surprise. Je suis venue t'épauler.

Je la regarde en boudant, me tourne vers la troupe, morte de rire.

\- Hé ! Arrêtez de rire ! J'ai payé 216€ pour avoir ce jupon ! Sans compter les frais de port... Et la douane !  
\- Vous êtes adorables ! Articule Solal.  
\- Bah si c'est comme ça, je retourne m'entraîner.  
\- Non ! Élise attends moi ! Il faut que tu m'aides !  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- On doit chanter à une Tea Party.  
\- Quoi !? Pourquoi ?  
\- Je nous avais inscrite pour faire de la pub, au cas où tu n'aurais pas été reprise pour les auditions... Et quand j'ai voulu annuler... On avait trop à y gagner.  
\- Mais je ne peux pas m'en aller !  
\- Ce ne sera que pour une heure ! Tu dois juste partir plus tôt.  
\- Ce n'est pas bien grave, on ne fait jamais grand chose dans ces moments là... Intervient Mikelangelo.  
\- Vraiment ? Ai-je demandé.  
\- Oui. Tu pourras y aller.  
\- Merci... Quant à toi... Arrête avec tes plans foireux.  
\- Élise ? J'ai une dernière chose à te dire.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Maëva, Claire et Melissa nous accompagne. Donc il faut que tu fasses d'elles de magnifiques lolitas !

Je crois que je vais faire une crise cardiaque.

\- Il est hors de question que je rate quoi que ce soit. Camille, tu t'arranger pour reculer notre arrivée d'une demi-heure. Tu as toujours été douée pour baratiner les gens. Sinon nous ne serions jamais venues à Paris.  
\- Et je ne t'aurais jamais offert ta veste... Je suis pas riche !  
\- Charmant. Surtout qu'elle vaut moins que le quart de JSK !  
\- Tu ne vas pas recommencer avec ça !  
\- Je disais donc, que tu avance d'une demi-heure, que les filles viennent à l'hôtel pour essayer les vêtements. Allons-y. A cette heure ci c'est bouché, où qu'on aille. Mais c'est encore pire en voiture, donc tout le monde dans le métro. Et on se serre ! Fis-je.  
\- Élise-chérie ? N'aurais- tu pas oublié quelqu'un ?  
\- Qui ça ? A fait Florent.  
\- Et bien ! Hier ils étaient collés l'un à l'autre et maintenant ils s'oublient !  
\- Camille !  
\- Et bien... Tousse le concerné, on peut vous accompagner...

Je hoche la tête, sors du bâtiment en direction du métro, mon amie sur les talons. Nous nous faufilons parmi la foule de gens dans l'escalier, où je manque de tomber plusieurs fois. Bousculée à cause de ma petite taille, je perds ma petite équipe de vue.

\- Élise ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?  
\- Oh tu es là ! Je pensais vous avoir perdu...  
\- Suis-moi, on dirait que tu vas te faire piétiner. C'est fou ce que tu peux être petite !  
\- Eh...

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase, Florent attrape mon poignet, me tire à lui et continue son chemin. Je le regarde, les yeux grand ouverts. Nous rejoignons les autres, toujours ensemble. J'aperçois vaguement Camille me faire un clin d'œil. Je me secoue un peu, lève la tête vers le jeune homme.

\- Je ne suis pas petite ! Me suis-exclamée.

Je tente avec difficulté de garder une distance raisonnable avec lui, mais c'est sans compter sur un gros bonhomme qui me pousse littéralement dans les bras du chanteur.

-Je-je suis désolée ! Dis-je en sortant la tête de son torse.

En effet, il me dépassait de deux têtes.

\- Non, tu n'es pas petite, tu n'est simplement pas grande. Dit-il avec un sourire.

Je détourne les yeux, gênée par notre proximité et son regard amusé. Il le rend beaucoup plus beau, je me sentais d'ailleurs bien horrible comparée à lui, un vrai laideron.

\- Arrête de rougir, il y a encore plus de gens qui te regardent. Chuchote-t-il dans mes cheveux.

Je déglutis, troublée par ses propos. Pourquoi les gens me regarderaient-ils, sérieusement ? Je ne porte pas vraiment quelque chose de trop étrange alors...  
Je sens une main s'aventurer sur mes fesses, je me crispe, tandis qu'elle remonte sous mon t-shirt.

\- Florent...

Incapable de continuer, accablée de honte et de dégoût, je ferme les yeux, refoulant tous souvenirs qui tentent de m'assaillir. La main s'écarte brusquement, et je sens un douce étreinte.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé... Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là. Me murmure-t-il.  
\- Merci...

Pendant quelques mois, j'avais évité les lieux publics, cet incident me remémore l'effroi que j'avais à l'époque. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de qui était l'homme qui m'a touchée, mais tout ce qui m'importe en ce moment, c'est le parfum de Florent, sa chaleur, sa protection. A l'arrêt, nous filons comme des étoiles à la surface. J'évite soigneusement son regard, emprunte le chemin de l'hôtel. Je file vers la garde-robe, pour m'empêcher de penser à quoi que ce soit. Je souffle, affiche un sourire et me retourne vers Claire.

\- Tu voudrais quel genre ? Je te conseille évidemment mon parti sombre mais... Tu peux choisir les couleurs pastels.  
\- Heu...  
\- On ne te voit pas vraiment sur scène avec du noir. Mais... Je pense que je vais orienter vers du Punk Lolita. T'en penses quoi, Cam' ?  
\- Oui, je pense que ça ira.  
\- Ça tombe plutôt bien, ce que j'avais commandé était trop grand pour moi ! Essaye donc.  
\- D'accord.  
\- Melissa... Du Steampunk. Ou du Visual... Ah... Essaye le Steam' je te vois bien avec ces tons. Et Maëva, c'est sans aucun doute du Sweet, et du violet ! Ce sera splendide. Vous voulez bien m'excuser une minute ?

Je sors de la chambre, marche jusqu'au fond du couloir, m'appuie contre la fenêtre. Mon coeur se serre atrocement, et une sentait on de solitude me recouvre à nouveau. Je déglutis, lève la tête.

\- Élise !  
\- Ca va. Fis-je en passant à côté de Florent.  
\- Arrête. Dit-il en me prenant le poignet. Ne fais pas semblant avec moi.  
\- Tu ne devrais pas t'occuper de mes problèmes, nous ne nous connaissons pas.  
\- ... Oui.  
\- Je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes... Je suis désolée. Je voulais juste... Tu comprends ?  
\- Ouais... Ecoute, Miké et Solal sont revenus avec les sandwichs.  
\- Oh c'est vrai ! La nourriture ! Oh j'avais complètement oublié ! Je vous ai volé votre dîner ! Oh je vais payer...  
\- Laisse tomber. Ta présence rembourse tout.

Nous retournons à l'appartement, où je plie soigneusement chaque vêtements et maquillages, mordant entre temps dans le pain. Je n'avais pas vu le temps filer et il fallait déjà que je retourne à l'entraînement. Cette fois, le chemin se fait sans encombres. Camille nous a abandonné devant le théâtre, pour je ne sais quelle course pour sa soeur. Je suis heureuse qu'elle l'ai retrouvée. Sa famille étant noble, elle n'avait jamais vraiment partagé un certain amour, j'espère donc qu'elle le trouvera en cette fille.

\- Bon ! C'est pas ce à quoi je m'attendais, mais c'était cool. Enfin, faut qu'on aille répéter, hein Élise ?  
\- Oui, Mickey...  
\- Vous allez répéter quoi ? Demande innocemment Florent.  
\- Je crois qu'on a la scène de l'auberge et... Ah oui, celle de penser l'impossible.  
\- Tu vas embrasser Élise ! Lache-t-il de but en blanc.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Ils t'ont pas dit ? Je t'embrasserai quelques fois sur la pièce.

Je fixe Mikelangelo, un peu décontenancée. J'échange un regard avec Florent, qui tire à peu près la même tête que moi.

\- Vous êtes malades tous les deux ?  
\- Non !  
\- Non bien entendu ! Hum ! Donc, Élise, tu es prévenue !  
\- Oui... Heu, il faut que je repasse chercher ma veste dans ta loge.  
\- Viens avec moi.

Nous quittons le groupe presque en courant, et le jeune homme nous enferme dans la petite pièce blanche.

\- Il est hors de question que tu l'embrasses ! Commence-t-il. Tu es bien trop jeune !  
\- J'ai dix-neuf ans. Ca va... C'est pas ça qui m'ennuie...  
\- Ah bon ?  
\- Oui, et c'est un bel homme, ce n'est pas ça... Je sais que c'est fictif mais...  
\- Mais ?  
\- Ne te moques pas de moi ! Je n'ai jamais embrassé personne. Ce serait mon premier baiser. Pourquoi je t'ai dit ça !

Je me sens rougir, un seul coup d'œil dans le miroir me le confirme. J'attrape min manteau, retourne à la salle d'entraînement.

\- Élise ! Vu que tu n'as jamais vu, tu ne fais que nous regarder aujourd'hui. D'accord ? Tu prendras place dans le spectacle demain. M'informe Alex.

J'approuve d'un hochement de tête vigoureux, me laisse tomber sur un fauteuil, contemple la pièce. Je suis captivée par ce qu'ils font, émerveillée. Penser que je ferai partie de cela me donne des ailes. Je sens le regard des différents acteurs peser sur moi, tout particulièrement celui d'une personne... Il m'hypnotise, tout simplement. Je remarque que la répétition est finie. Je dis vite au revoir à tout le monde, me dirige avec les filles vers les loges, distribue les vêtements.

\- Prends la loge de Flo, il ne reviendra pas, et c'est en face de la mienne, le conseille Melissa.

J'y retourne donc, enfile des collants noirs, un short bouffant, une chemise victorienne crème et un serre-taille brodé de bleu foncé. J'entends la porte, me retourne.

\- Mais... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?  
\- Mélissa.  
\- Tout s'explique. Tu veux un peu d'aide ?  
\- Oh... Oui, merci. Tire fort.

Je prends ma respiration, tandis que mon ami tire les lacets. Je me laisse faire, tripotant mes gants. Je sens son corps se rapprocher du mien, ses mains se poser sur ma taille.

\- C'est fini !  
\- Merci...


	4. Première Représentation

**Konbawa mina-saaaaan !^^ Je suis très heureuse de vous retrouver pour ce chapitre, écrit il y a déjà un bout de temps, mais pour lequel je me souviens avoir pris beaucoup de plaisir ! Je remercie Guest pour sa review, vraiment beaucoup !=D Je sais que quelqu'un lit mon texte, et qu'il aime ça ! Merci beaucoup, je commençais à déprimer...x)**

 **Bref... Le chapitre n'est pas très long, mais je pense que vous avez de quoi vous mettre sous la dent !=)**

 **Je vais réfléchir à la suite, qui n'est pas encore écrite... Alors, à bientôt !**

* * *

J'ai du mal à croire ce qu'il s'est passé durant la Tea Party, ou durant ces derniers jours. Non seulement les Lolitas étaient en redemande, mais Angelic Pretty m'a proposé un marché, le jour où je finirai la comédie musicale. J'ai passé mes deux derniers jours à m'entraîner, réussissant à éviter les fameux baisers.  
Maintenant, j'attends que la représentation commence, stressée. Malgré tous les bon commentaires, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser au pire. Je n'ai pas un rôle capital, mais je ne veux pas gâcher les scènes.

\- Élise !  
\- Oh, Florent... Ça va.  
\- Oui... Oui mais je suis stressé, comme tout le monde. Ne t'en fais pas, ça ira, tu resplendis, d'ailleurs ne leurs dis pas, mais lorsque tu apparaît, on ne voit plus que toi.  
\- Arrête... Ça me gêne. Puis... Je vais devoir tout faire.  
\- Oui. C'est pour ça que je me suis dit que ce serait moins stressant comme ça, en toute amitié.  
\- De quoi tu...

Mes mots n'ont pas le temps de sortir, je suis compressée contre le chanteur. Il m'enlace comme personne ne l'a jamais fait, une mais sur ma nuque, nos lèvres mêlées.

\- Alors, comment as-tu trouvé ce premier baiser ?  
\- Tu... Tu... Tu...  
\- Oh, il faut que j'y aille, pardonne moi.

Il m'a embrassée. Pourquoi ? Comment ? Quand ? Qui ? Quoi ? Où ? Et... Pourquoi ! Bon, c'est certain que c'était loin d'être déplaisant. Puis, ça ne me tracassera pas sur scène. Au fond, c'est positif. C'est de qu'il voulait. Il l'a dit, non ? Oui... Tout est clair. Il l'a fait pour que je ne sois pas dérangée sur scène.  
Je déglutis, me racle la gorge, rejoins le groupe de danseurs.

\- Élise ? T'es sûre que tu vas bien ? Tu es toute pâle !  
\- Oh... Ça va. Et toi, Alexandra ?  
\- Tranquille. Et c'est Alex. J'ai vu Florent passer, il avait l'air aussi... Étrange. Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Vous vous êtes disputés ?  
\- Non... Non pas du tout ! Il m'a juste dit de ne pas m'inquiéter.  
\- Ah bon... Enfin ! Prépare toi, il va falloir y aller. Dis-toi que c'est moins terrible, comparé aux répétitions, car ici, les gens ne connaissent rien, les pas, les scènes ou le chant. Tandis que nous, nous sommes des professionnels !  
\- Ca ira... Au fait, tu as vu les jumelles ? Je ne les trouve pas.  
\- Non... Mais elles vont arriver ! Ne t'en fais pas !  
\- Je vais les chercher ! Ca m'occupera.  
\- Mais non... Il n'y a pas besoin...  
\- Si. Ai-je conclu.

Je pense que je les trouverai dans les toilettes. Peut être pour peaufiner leur coiffure, ou le maquillage. Je soupire, ouvre la porte.  
Je me fige. L'image de deux jeunes filles qui s'embrassent me vient à la tête. Les deux jeunes filles se ressemblent fortement. Trop, et également à des personnes que je connais, des personnes que je cherche. Les jumelles... Je recule d'un pas, les fixent tout à tour.

\- Élise ! S'exclament-elles.  
\- Je...  
\- Ecoute. C'est compliqué. Je t'en prie, tu peux nous haïr, nous insulter, mais n'en parle pas ! Je t'en prie !  
\- Oui. Oui je ne dirai rien. Je vais juste... Partir.

Je retourne machinalement près Alexandra.

\- Merde, c'est encore pire qu'avant. Non mais t'as vu ta tête ?  
\- Trop de baisers pour aujourd'hui.  
\- Merde ! Merde alors t'es au courant...  
\- De quoi ?  
\- Tu les as vues.  
\- Les jumelles ?  
\- Oui. Ne dis rien, elles sont adorables, et ça pourrait ruiner leur carrière...  
\- Bien entendu ! Après tout... Elles font ce qu'elles veulent. Chacun a le droit d'aimer qui il veut. Ca m'a toujours semblé normal. C'est juste que je suis surprise.  
\- Ah bon... J'ai eu peur. Je ne pensais pas que tu étais comme certaines personnes mais bon... On ne sait jamais. Alors comme ça, les couples ne te dérangent pas, qu'ils soient de la même famille, du même sexe, ou quoi ?  
\- Bah oui. Je m'en fiche. En quoi cela risquerait-il de changer ma vie ?  
\- Tranquille ! Alors tant qu'on y est, je suis gay. Intervient Corentin.  
\- Moi aussi ! Rigole la jeune femme.  
\- Ah bon... Mais c'est cool ! Et je suis sérieuse ! Je trouve ça bien.  
\- Le spectacle va commencer ! Annonce un type de la sono.

Nous nous dirigeons vers les coulisses, tout sourire. Je pense à Camille, c'est la seule qui peut me donner du courage. J'affirme un sourire franc sur mon visage, aperçoit Miké, Alex, Miranda, Rosalie et deux autres filles. Je les rejoins, me prépare à entrer sur scène. J'entends Solal et Maëva entamer leur chanson, compte les temps dans ma tête. C'est le moment.  
Je joue la fan de Mozart, dansant autour de lui. Nous bougeons sur scène, je me concentre seulement sur nous, sur les projecteurs. Miké dépose un petit baiser sur mes lèvres, je tourne sur moi même en poussant de légers cris discrets de véritable fangirl... Nous repartons en courant dans les coulisses. Je pars directement changer de costume, le temps est précieux. J'ai à peine fait attention à ce baiser, j'en remercie Florent.  
Voilà, la scène de l'auberge. Je m'installe devant le décors, à côté de mon équipe de choc. Le coeur battant, j'écoute la charmante voix de mon ami, me mouvant comme je l'ai appris. Je retourne enfiler un autre costume, à l'aide d'une habilleuse. Ma prochaine entrée est celle avec le parapluie. Je le tiens dans à peu près toute la scène, suivant une dénommée Océane dans le rôle de la Princesse d'Orange. Je me souviens que tout le monde avait bien rigolé lors de la première répétition. J'étais trop petite et le parapluie atteignait le haut de la tête d'Océane. Bien heureusement, étant habituée aux talons hors-normes, je me suis munie de bottine blanche qui me grandissent de dix centimètres. C'est plus prudent.  
Je déambule, suivant les allers-retour des comédiens.  
C'est fini, je dépose l'ombrelle, me prépare à la prochaine danse, celle de Solal. J'accuse mon père. Je l'aime bien.  
Je ne ferai pas d'entrée avant celle de l'acte 2, et accessoirement celle Florent. Alors j'ai le temps de me changer. Je commence avec Place Je Passe, par Mozart.  
Je pars ensuite me changer pour une autre scène.  
Je dois être sous une couverture, près de l'Empereur. Cette scène est assez drôle pour le public. A la base, je n'apparaissais pas, mais ma taille menue a joué en ma faveur, j'étais moins repérable, donc ils m'ont prise.  
Après ça, je fais partie des figurants de la chanson de Florent "le Bien Qui Fait Mal", où je suis plutôt sauvage, et où je nargue Salieri.  
Mon regard s'échange avec mon ami, et le souvenir de son baiser me revient en tête, je me sens rougir, tente de me reprendre, tout en continuant la chorégraphie. Au final, tout se passe bien.  
Je déglutis, cours enfiler une robe pour la scène de l'opéra.  
Je sens que l'on approche de la fin du spectacle...

\- Hé Élise ! C'est génial ! Tu étais incroyable ! Le public ne te voyait que toi et Florent ! Tu as réussi à faire un truc de dingue... S'exclame Alex.  
\- Ne dis pas de bêtises...  
\- Non c'est vrai ! Allez... Viens. On dois y retourner.

J'acquiesce, souris. Je dois à nouveau tourner autour de Salieri... Ça ira.  
Oui... Tout va bien. Il a juste une voix magnifique, un visage splendide et des yeux brûlants. Rien de bien terrible. Je vois son visage s'approcher à nouveau du mien, et s'arrêter juste à temps. Ouf. Le spectacle continue...  
Noir. C'est enfin fini. Il ne reste plus que la mort de Mozart. C'est si beau ! Je suis en hauteur, et c'est là meilleur place pour observer le spectacle. Mon coeur se serez un peu à savoir que c'est la fin... Mais il y a encore des tas d'autres spectacles ! J'adore vraiment tout cela ! C'est une telle chance de faire partie de cette troupe !  
Alors que nous commençons à venir saluer, je sens quelques larmes m'échapper, Alexandra m'a tapé l'épaule, gentiment, avec un sourire. Florent et Mikelangelo viennent soudainement me prendre la main, et m'amènent au millier de la scène.

\- Mesdames et Messieurs ! Applaudissez également cette jeune femme ! C'était sa première, et elle a rejoins la troupe il y a quelques jours ! Bravo pour ce spectacle ! S'exclame Miké.

Je souris de toute mes dents, gênée et incroyablement heureuse. Les deux passent leurs mains autour de ma taille, me serrant contre eux. Nous commençons la chanson "Tatoue Moi" pour dire au revoir au public, en musique, une dernière fois.  
Mon coeur bat la chamade, chanter devant ce monde, auprès de Florent, Miké et tous les autres, c'est un honneur. Un rêve que je n'aurais jamais pu réaliser sans Camille. Je pleure, vraiment et sans me retenir. Nous rentrons en coulisse, et je suis étouffée par une tornade, nulle autre que mon amie.

\- Élise je t'aime ! Tu étais trop belle ! Magnifique ! Oh là là ! Je te jure ! Tout le monde parlait de toi ! C'est pas possible ! Tu arrives encore à te faire remarquer !  
\- Ah ah... Merci Camille.  
\- Élise tu pleures ? Oh mais nous recommençons demain ! Tu fais partie de l'équipe ! Dit Florent en le serrant fort contre lui.  
\- Je sais ! Mais c'est parce que je suis trop contente ! Je pensais pas faire ça un jour. Merci. Merci à vous tous.

La plupart de la troupe arrive pour me serrer chacun dans leurs bras, j'en rigole doucement, assez fatiguée par la soirée.  
Je me déshabille, démaquille, prends mes affaires. Je souris, me dirige vers la sortie. J'ai dit à Camille de rentrer, étant donné que je n'aurais pas fini avant une heure, le temps d'aider au rangement. Je passe le nez dehors, frissonne. Je ne pensais pas qu'il ferait si froid...

\- Élise ?  
\- Oh ! Florent !  
\- Tu... Rentres chez toi ?  
\- Oui. Je vais à l'hôtel.  
\- Ah...  
\- Ouais...

Nous restons quelques secondes sans parler, pour une raison qui m'échappe, je n'arrive pas à simplement dire "bye" et partir. C'est grâce à un frisson que le silence se dissipe.

\- Tu as froid. Je vais te ramener.  
\- Non ! Non tu n'as pas besoin... Vraiment... En plus, j'ai vu que la route était fermée. Donc je vais juste... Y aller... Seule.  
\- Hors de question !  
\- Je ne vais tout de même pas rester ici ou squatter chez toi...  
\- Pourquoi pas ?  
\- Hein !  
\- Je t'invite.  
\- Je...  
\- Pour fêter ta première du scène.

J'accepte, en hochant la tête, le suis jusqu'à un petit appartement quelques rues plus loin.  
À l'intérieur, je peux voir quelques cartons par endroits, peu de meubles ou de décoration. Il vient d'emménager apparement.

\- Ouais... Ne fais pas attention au bazar.  
\- Oh, ne t'en fais pas !  
\- Par contre... Il n'y a pas de chauffage. Je vais te passer un gros pull. Je pensais que ce serait réparé mais non... Excuse-moi.  
\- Oh ! C'est pas grave. Je te jure...  
\- Installe-toi dans le lit. Les draps sont propres.  
\- Et toi ?  
\- Le sac de couchage.  
\- Non ! Je ne suis pas...  
\- Honneur aux dames, et tu es mon invitée.  
\- Mais tu vas te ruiner le dos... Tu sais... Le lit est plutôt grand. On peut... Dormir ensemble... Sauf si ça te gènes. Ai-je bafouillé.  
\- Et-et bien... Oui. Oui on peut faire ça. Je vais... Me changer. Et te donner un t-shirt. Ça ira ?  
\- Oui. Oui c'est parfait.

Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que je suis en train de faire. Mais dans tous les cas, je suis morte de fatigue, je n'ai pas envie de me casser la tête avec ça. Je me contente de mettre le haut que Florent m'a donné, qui m'arrive à mi-cuisse, au vu de ma petite taille. Je me couche sous la couette, gardant une certaine distance avec le jeune homme.

\- Bonne nuit. Chuchote-t-il.  
\- Bonne nuit.

Je ferme les yeux, cherche le sommeil. Je sui frigorifiée, et la seule source de chaleur se trouve être Florent. Je suis trop gênée par ce que je vais faire, mais je sais que je ne trouverai pas le sommeil sans un minimum de température. J'attends que le souffle de mon ami se régularise, alors je me colle contre lui, ferme les paupières, apaisée.

\- Il fallait dire plus tôt que tu avais froid.

Je me raidis, me sens rougir comme jamais auparavant.  
Le bras de mon ami me serre contre lui. Ses lèvres déposent un baiser dans mes cheveux tout en murmurant "dors". Comme une formule magique, je sombre dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

 **Une review, pour me donner votre ressenti ? Défoulez-vous, je vous en prie !^^**

 **Ps: Vous pouvez suivre ma fiction, pour être tenu au courant des nouvelles.**


	5. Au lendemain d'une Nuit

**Bonsoiiiir ! Comment vont mes petits lecteurs ? Vous avez recommencé à travailler ? Comment se sont déroulés vos congés ? Les vacances me sont tombées dessus d'un coup, c'était affreux ! J'ai donc pris bien beaucoup de temps pour me reposer, et après cette deuxième semaine de cours, je peux vous offrir ce chapitre ! Cela fait longtemps, eh ?**

 **J'espère qu'il va plaire, même s'il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action dedans, c'est un chapitre "crochet". Il était malheureusement trop long pour que je puisse lancer convenablement une intrigue...**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

 **...Dreamy**

 **PS: N'ouvliez pas une petite review !**

* * *

J'entends le son d'un piano, et je me mets machinalement à chanter tout bas. J'ouvre les yeux, baille, fourre ma tête dans l'oreiller, prends le temps de respirer son odeur. Une odeur masculine. Mon dieu ! Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Je suis chez Florent Mothe ! Je veux dire, en cet instant, là maintenant, tout de suite. Oui ma vieille, oui, tu as dormi avec un homme. Il s'est passé quoi hier au juste ? Répétition... Spectacle... Froid. Je me souviens. Suis-je toujours dans mon rêve ? Je soupire, attrape mon téléphone posé la veille sur un carton. Cette sonnerie n'appartient qu'à ma meilleure amie.

\- Élise ? Élise tu vas bien ?

\- Bonjour Camille. Et oui je vais bien.

\- Idiote ! Où es-tu ? J'ai flippé quand j'ai vu que t'étais pas là ce matin ! Je me suis endormie dans le sofa...

\- Je suis désolée, j'étais complètement crevée hier, j'ai oublié de te prévenir...

\- T'as dormi chez quelqu'un ? Merde... Ne répond désormais que par oui ou par non. C'est un garçon ?

\- Cam...

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? Me coupe-t-elle.

\- Oui.

\- Un type assez sexy à la voix de velours et au cul bien foutu ?

\- Quoi ! De qui tu parles ? Et d'où tu regardes les fesses des gens ? Ce n'est pas parce que Madame est loin de sa famille de nobles qu'elle doit se permettre n'importe quoi ! Et ton savoir-vivre ? Est-ce que tu t'es changée pour dormir au moins ? As-tu pris une douche ? Mangé quelque chose ? Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas brossé tes dents !

\- Et bien...

\- Je rêve où c'est ton ventre qui vient de faire un bruit pareil ? J'arrive tout de suite ! Je vais chercher à manger ! Va te doucher ! Et essaye de démêler tes cheveux ! Je raccroche, je suis là dans une demi-heure !

\- Crie pas comme ça j'ai mal au crâne...

\- Quoi ! Va prendre ta température ! As-tu mal autre part ?

\- Non... Non mais je vais bien tu sais...

\- Avec le voyage tu as peut être chopé quelque chose ! Ah je vais peut être appeler un médecin...

\- Élise !

\- Oui ?

\- Calme toi. Je vais bien. Tu es trop inquiète. Au fait, un type est venu hier. Il voulait te voir. Mais on doit beaucoup parler. Tu me rejoins vite hein ?

\- Oui. Allez je raccroche.

\- Bye.

\- Bye.

Je soupire, déglutis, sors du lit, me mets à la recherche de mon hôte. Je jette un coup d'œil dans la cuisine, observe le paysage par la fenêtre. Ça me change. Je suis à Paris, la ville lumière, l'icône même du romantique. Je souris, me retourne, traverse la chambre et rencontre un jeune homme torse nu dans un couloir que je viens d'emprunter.

\- Florent !

\- Tu es réveillée. Je vais... M'habiller.

\- Oui, je crois que c'est mieux. Je vais faire un tour... Dans la cuisine.

Je fronce les sourcils, me retourne et pars, presque en courant. C'était affreusement gênant. Mais je devrais étêté habituée aux trucs gênants. Après tout ce sinon à vécu avec Camille... Le jeune garçon à qui on avait appelé "mademoiselle", la fois où on étaient tombées sur la place en plein rassemblement... Mais c'était toujours très drôle. J'ai toujours rattrapé ses bêtises, toujours à mes frais. Je continue encore aujourd'hui, mais c'est la seule personne que je connaisse qui ai jamais été là pour moi. Je serai toujours de son côté, et je la protégerai. Si elle venait à disparaître, je crois que je serais en train de mourir. Je n'ai toujours eu qu'elle. Je n'ai jamais fait attention à ça. Je n'ai jamais envisagé le fait de la perdre. Ça m'est impossible à imaginer. Je n'aurais plus rien, j'aurais tout perdu. Je ne lui ai jamais dit tout cela, l'importance qu'elle a à mes yeux. Je voudrais qu'elle ne me quitte jamais. Je penserai à la serrer dans mes bras quand je la verrai.

•••

\- Misako Aoki ! Misako Aoki ! Misako Aoki !

\- Oui, j'ai compris !

\- Ambassadrice... Belgique... Première...

\- Oui ! Ça fait quinze minutes que tu cries ça partout ! On a même dû sortir de l'hôtel pour ne pas déranger les voisins !

\- Mais tu comprends ce que ça signifie ? Allô ! Ici le monde réel ! L'effigie même du Lolita vient de te nommer Ambassadrice Lolita de Belgique ! Elle t'a même invitée pour un shooting photo ! Misako c'est pas n'importe qui ! Tu te fous de qui là ?

\- J'essaye de mettre de l'ordre dans ma tête ! Alors, oui ! Oui j'ai compris ! Oui je suis surexcitée ! Oui j'ai envie de sauter partout ! Mais je dois rester calme, d'accord !

\- Je suis trop heureuse pour toi... En plus on ne peut pas dire que tu saches vraiment parler japonais. Et tu sais que les ambassadrices sont sensées le parler...

\- Elle aurait dû te nommer aussi.

\- Mais non... Écoute. Faut qu'on discute de la nuit dernière.

\- Oui, on s'était arrêtées au spectacle.

\- Tu as dormi chez Florent, je me trompe ?

\- Alors tu parlais bien de lui tout à l'heure ! Tu as maté ses fesses ! Mais t'es obsédée !

\- Là n'est pas la question ! Tu as dormi chez lui.

\- Oui...

\- Et ? Vous avez...

\- Non ! Non mais t'es dingue ! On est pas intéressés ! Et puis tu sais que je ne veux pas de copain.

\- Oh... Tu me désespères. Bref, il s'est passé quoi ?

\- Il ne voulait pas que je rentre toute seule à l'hôtel vu qu'il était tard. Donc il m'a invité chez lui. Il m'a prêté un t-shirt et un pull car il n'y avait pas chauffage. Il a dit qu'il voulait dormir dans le sofa. J'ai refusé puis après j'ai dit qu'on pouvait dormir ensemble. Nous sommes amis.

\- Tu lui as proposé de dormir dans le même lit que toi ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

\- Il a accepté.

\- Omo...

\- Quoi ?

\- Mon Dieu si tu préfères.

\- Oh... Bref. Le type qui voulait me voir, tu sais qui c'est ?

\- Non. Quand je lui ai dit que tu n'étais pas là, il est juste reparti.

\- Ah bon... Je me demande comment il a pu savoir que j'étais là...

\- On appelle ça la magie des réseaux sociaux.

\- Au fait, il faut qu'on aille voir où filmer la chorée pour Circus Monster, tu sais, notre prochain cover. J'ai pensé aux Champs Élysées.

\- Ouais... Je crois que c'est bien. Et pour la tenue ?

\- Je pensais jouer sur un blanc/ rouge/ noir.

\- C'est à dire ?

\- Il y a toi, une sorte d'aura, d'esprit, qui hante le monstre. Puis il y a moi, d'un côté le monstre et de l'autre la fille.

\- Donc je suis en noir et toi, parfois en blanc, parfois en rouge. Du coup on ne fait pas de Lolita.

\- Pas tout à fait. Je veux du Lolita, mais pas d'imprimés. Et je veux des jupes longues. J'ai mon idée, t'en fais pas. Bon. On va là-bas voir l'endroit précis où l'on va filmer et je commence à t'apprendre la chorée.

Je pense que nous devrons revenir avant de filmer, mais c'est déjà ça. J'avais prévu pas mal de vidéos sur Paris, mais avec la comédie musicale, ce sera compliqué de tout confectionner. On verra ça plus tard.

Sur place, il ne nous faut que quelques minutes pour trouver l'endroit où filmer la chorégraphie, et j'en suis bien heureuse, je n'ai pas envie de perdre de temps. Je commence donc la danse que nous ferons toutes les deux, Camille et moi. Comme d'habitude, mon amie n'a pas beaucoup de soucis pour l'exécuter, elle me propos même des idées pour ses solos. Elle semble avoir mûri sur ce plan, c'est peut être grâce à l'école où elle va aller. C'est une école prestigieuse, elle doit se montrer sérieuse. Je sais qu'elle en sera capable, elle sait faire la part des choses.

\- Lizzy, on file ! T'as vu l'heure ?

\- Merde ! J'aurai pas le temps de manger !

\- Bah si...

\- Non. Je veux être là à l'avance, il faut que je discute de... Certaines choses. Avec différentes personnes.

\- "Certaines choses", "différentes personnes" ? Peux-tu être plus vague s'il te plait ? Depuis quand tu me caches des choses ?

\- Ah... Désolée. La première, c'est vraiment trop personnel, j'ai juré de me taire, c'est à propos de filles avec qui je travaille.

\- Si tu as promis... Et ensuite ?

\- Si je te le dis... Tu vas m'ennuyer avec ça...

\- Mais non ! Je veux savoir ce que c'est ! Non ! Laisse moi deviner. C'est un truc grave ?

\- Non.

\- Ça concerne quelqu'un ?

\- Oui.

\- Je le connais ?

\- Oui...

\- Ok, c'est un homme et il s'appelle Florent. Tu l'aimes et tu veux qu'il le sache !

\- Non... C'est... Non.

\- Alors ?

\- Et bien... Je... Je suis gênée. Tu sais que j'embrasse Mikele plusieurs fois hein ? Bah ça me gênait. Je voulais pas vraiment.

\- Ah oui ! T'avais jamais fais de petit bisou à un mec ! C'est meugnon ! Bref. Tu as évité le problème avec Florent. C'est donc ?

\- Il m'a embrassé juste avant le spectacle pour que je ne sois pas stressée ! Voilà c'est dit ! Et je suis complètement paumée par rapport à ça !

\- Il a fait quoi ! Je vais le tuer ! Et en plus tu as dormi avec lui ! Mais enfin ! D'où il a osé te prendre ton premier baiser ? C'est sacré, putain !

\- Oui...

\- Enfin bref... C'était comment ? T'as profité au moins !

\- Camille !

Toutes les personnes du métro se retournent vers moi, et je baisse la tête, me maudissant d'avoir parlé si fort.

\- Réponds à ma question !

\- Et bien... J'en sais rien... J'étais choquée, tu vois ?

\- N'empêche, si l'une de ses fangirl l'apprend, tu sors plus sans un garde du corps !

\- Quoi ?

\- Elles vont te haïr ! J'ai même pas envie d'y penser... Elles seront mortes de jalousie !

\- Merci, Camille, merci. Mais ça ne m'aide pas.

\- Mmh... C'est pas grave. Je t'abandonne ici, je vais acheter une place pour tous les autres spectacles. Ça fera râler ma famille, ce sera drôle !

Je souris du mieux que je peux, entre retrouver Alexandra. Même si les propos de Camille m'embêtent, je dois rester concentrée.

\- Salut Élise ! Tu as encore une mine affreuse.

\- Merci Alex...

\- Je dis ça mais c'est pour toi, tu es toujours tracassée par quelque chose dans ta vie ?

\- Depuis que j'ai passé cette fichue audition, oui !

\- Je ne parlerais pas comme ça à ta place, des gens tueraient pour être à ta place ! Est-ce que tu te rends compte de la chance que tu as ? Est-ce que c'est un jeu pour toi ?

\- Bien sûr que non ! C'est mon rêve ! Seulement... Je ne voulais pas... Je ne devais pas... C'est compliqué.

\- Je ne suis pas certaine de te suivre mais bon... On est toute les deux trop tôt. Mélissa est déjà là, tu viens ?

\- Ah oui, c'est chouette. Je la trouve trop adorable cette fille.

\- Oui, et elle est plutôt pas mal...

\- Alex ! On ne drague pas les collègues ! Ai-je ri.

\- Bah les autres mecs là, ils ne se gênent pas avec toi !

\- Hein ?

\- Tu es vraiment désespérante. Camille avait raison.

\- Camille ? Attends tu as parlé avec ma meilleure amie !

\- Oui.

\- Ok... Heu... Melissa ! Comment ça va ?

\- Ah Élise ! Je suis contente de te voir ! Je ne veux pas te mettre la pression, mais aujourd'hui Dove assiste au spectacle. Il n'était pas présent hier pour raisons personnelles.

\- Tu parles de Dove Attia ? Le type qui a, accessoirement, produit cette comédie musicale ?

\- Ne sois pas stressée ! Tu pourrais très bien te faire repérer pour un prochain projet ! Tu le mériterais... Au fait, je suis allée jeter un coup d'œil à ta chaîne YouTube ! J'avoue que c'est un peu bizarre à cause de la chanson en japonais, mais quand on s'y habitue, ça va. Bref. Tu m'as fait pleurer, rire, ton chant est juste incroyable.

Les gens s'arrêtent toujours à la langue... Ça me fatigue... Enfin. Elle s'est quand même donné la peine d'écouter, c'est génial.

\- Si tu le dis... C'est gentil. Même si je ne suis pas certaine de vouloir continuer... Enfin on verra comment ça va se passer.

Le vrai problème c'est ma famille adoptive. Je n'ai pas décidé de moi-même de devenir avocate, c'est une chose qu'ils m'ont plus ou moins imposée, si je ne le deviens pas, je leur manquerai de respect, alors qu'ils m'ont adoptée, je n'ai aucun lien de sang avec eux. C'est la moindre des choses que je devrais faire pour eux. Mais je sais aussi qu'après cette année sabbatique, je devrai commencer mes études, je n'aurai plus la possibilité de continuer à créer pour Dream of Darkness. Tout ceci... Sera terminé. Je sais que je devrais me concentrer sur le moment présent, mais c'est trop compliqué, je vis un rêve éveillé. Un rêve reste un rêve, quoi qu'on en dise.

\- Au fait, où as-tu passé la nuit ? Intervient Alexandra.

\- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

\- Tu es sur la défensive. Il y a un homme derrière tout ça. Si je te le demande, c'est parce que ton amie m'a téléphoné, ce matin, assez inquiète.

\- Je ne suis pas sur la défensive ! Et... Depuis quand tu as son numéro ?

\- Tu évites ma question...

\- J'ai dormi chez un ami car il était tard et que rentrer à pied était risqué. Je suis une jeune femme, je ne connais pas Paris et c'était très aimable à lui de m'avoir hébergée !

\- Un ami ? Tu veux dire un petit-ami ?

\- Non ! C'est un ami, maintenant excuse-moi j'aimerais travailler.

Je tourne le dos à Alexandra, fonce vers la salle de danse, respire un bon coup en poussant un cri de soulagement.

\- Hé ! Comment va notre vedette ?

\- Mais... Je croyais qu'il n'y avait que Mélissa et Alex'...

\- Elles ont dû m'oublier !

\- Commebt ont-elles osé oublier le grand Mozart ! Enfin... Comment vas-tu ?

\- Oh moi ça va bien ! Que fais-tu si tôt ?

\- Je suis venue m'entraîner, enfin créer une chorée pour ma chaîne et m'entraîner en même temps ! Il semblerait que je sois bel et bien partie pour vous suivre à travers la France, donc j'aimerais filmer une dernière vidéo avant de partir. Il me reste l'une ou l'autre chose à changer...

\- Vas-y, montre-moi ça ! Attends, je vais appeler les autres !

\- Non, s'il te plait... Ça me gêne d'être traitée ainsi.

\- Ok. Je ne fais rien.

\- Merci. Bon, je vais te montrer le refrain.

Je démarre la chorégraphie, reçoit les conseils de mon ami, note ses idées au fond de ma tête. Cela faisait déjà une bonne heure que nous discutions de ma chaîne et de mes futurs projets, la salle commençait à se remplir, quand j'aperçois Corentin, embêté, me faire un petit signe discret.

\- Élise... Il y a quelqu'un qui veut te voir, c'est une jeune fille...

\- Ah bon ? Où est-elle ?

\- À l'entrée.

J'hoche la tête, pars à la recherche de l'inconnue. Je me demande ce qu'elle peut me vouloir, et surtout, qui c'est... J'étouffe un bâillement, lève la tête, tombe sur Florent.

\- Élise...

\- Je suis partie comme une voleuse, ce matin... C'était tellement impoli, je suis gênée. J'étais inquiète pour Camille. Elle est peut-être majeure, mais elle ne s'est jamais retrouvée seule, tu sais comme elle est...

\- Ne t'en fais pas. C'était plutôt inconvenant de ma part de te proposer de passer la nuit chez moi, avec... Moi.

\- Non non non ! C'était très aimable ! Je veillerai à trouver un hôtel plus proche...

\- Il ne te reste plus que deux jours ici, ensuite nous partirons dans toute la France.

\- Oui...

Je lui souris, gênée, continue mon chemin à toute vitesse. J'observe la fille à l'entrée, qui doit avoir plus ou moins mon âge, avec une bouille mignonne et deux petites tresses rousses.

\- Oh ! C'est vous ! S'exclame-t-elle.

\- Je suis Élise... Et vous ?

\- Je m'appelle Amanda ! Amanda Beauchant ! Je suis en première année d'interprétariat. Je voulais vous voir...

\- Tutoie moi, nous sommes... Jeunes. Que puis-je pour toi ?

\- Je voulais te dire que je te trouvais fantastique ! J'ai vu la pièce hier, et... Je t'ai tout de suite remarquée ! Je... Je suis ta fan.

\- C'est gentil... Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire...

\- Tu fais une photo avec moi ? Et je pourrais avoir un autographe ?

\- Bien sûr... Tu aurais de quoi écrire ?

Elle me tend un marqueur indélébile, en même temps que son téléphone portable. Je signe qui ? Élise ? Dream of Shadows ? Shadows ? Oui, c'est mon nom de scène sur YouTube... J'écris "Merci", suivi de mon pseudo, ce qui semble émerveiller la jeune femme.

\- C'est ton nom, Shadows ?

\- C'est mon nom de scène, en quelque sorte. J'ai une chaîne YouTube.

\- Vraiment ? Et c'est quoi ?

\- Dream of Shadows...

\- J'irai voir ! Maintenant on fait une photo ?

\- Devant l'affiche, non ?

\- Merci !

Je quitte Amanda, dubitative. M'assieds parmi mon petit groupe.

\- C'était qui ? Demande Corentin.

\- Une fan... Je savais pas que j'en avais. Elle était là hier.

\- Tu deviens célèbre !

\- Plus important, je sais où tu as dormi ! Intervient Alex.

\- Comment t'as su ? C'est Camille qui te l'a dit ?

\- Non, j'ai juste demandé à tous les hommes que tu connais, si tu as dormi chez eux. Il se trouve que je n'ai pas demandé à une seule personne, et que toutes les autres ont infirmé.

\- Et cette personne, c'est ?

\- Notre cher Florent Mothe !

\- On fricote avec le gratin de Mozart ?

\- Vous êtes pas possibles... J'ai logé chez lui car il était dangereux que je rentre à l'hôtel seule...

\- C'est ce qu'on dit.

\- Les gars, faut qu'on aille se préparer, je vais chercher à manger, quelqu'un veut quelque chose ?

La soirée, cette fois-ci libérée de tout problèmes étranges, se déroule sans ennuis. Le public nous a enthousiasment applaudis, ils semblent avoir adoré. Quoi qu'il en soit, moi je l'ai fait, mon coeur ne cesse de battre, et mes lèvres de sourire, sous le regard attentif de l'un de mes amis...


End file.
